Red Capes: A Series 4 Countdown
by Kitty O
Summary: 5 introduced Knights of the Round Table. 5 drabbles. One countdown to season 4. Percival's: Didn't all families do this sort of thing?
1. Leon

**Leon, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot, Gwaine. Knights of the Round Table that we've met so far (excluding our lovely objectified blondie). Yeah, I know, I've sworn off drabbles, but I'm so excited about season 4 beginning on Saturday that I've decided to post this short series… One every day (and two on one of those days). That's Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and a drabble for each member of the newest institution of our show. And… go!**

* * *

><p><span>Leon<span>

Leon swore to himself. He wasn't an easily angered fellow, or so he prided himself, but really, it was just too much for even him to handle. He didn't want to gripe… but sometimes even _he_ needed to complain. So he went to Arthur about the newest knights.

"They just need a little work," Arthur assured him.

So Leon elaborated. "Yesterday Gwaine showed up to training drunk and decided that Merlin was a damsel in distress that needed rescuing. _From Gaius_. If we hadn't stopped him, we'd be short one physician."

A pause.

"Maybe they need a_ lot_ of work."


	2. Gwaine

**WARNING: This does involve some violence and some death. So ye be warned and all that. If you're easily brought down, this might be a little depressing for you. And yes, it involves Arthur being a prat.**

* * *

><p><span>Gwaine<span>

When Gwaine saw Arthur lunging for the newly-revealed warlock, he knew it was out of shock and grief and that Arthur didn't mean it. But Gwaine parried anyway. And they fought.

They fought like neither had ever fought before.

Then, in the swiftness of the blows, Gwaine messed up. He felt a sharp pain—and red-hot wound in his chest, ripping. He fell as everything began to blur together.

"_What did you do?"_ Merlin cried.

Staring in horror, Arthur dropped his bloodied sword to the ground. "…Gwaine?"

No answer.

They'd wondered who was actually the superior swordsman.

They found out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for nothing. You were warned. And I've been wanting to write something not-funny about Gwaine. **


	3. Elyan

**This is the one I thought of first, and really the reason I started these drabbles. I think this has such a potential for awkwardness in the show and you just know they'll never go into it. But they should. Because big brothers can be the best kind of people.**

* * *

><p><span>Elyan<span>

Turns out, Gwen had been around.

Now, Elyan understood when she told him there was something between her and Arthur, once he'd determined the prince wasn't just playing with her.

But then he discovered all the new knights (even an eight-year-old Leon), plus _Merlin _had at least kissed his sister. Except Percival.

Gwen was getting a talking-to. _Soon._

"Don't you touch my sister," Elyan threatened, turning to his large friend.

Percival nodded.

Then Elyan took up his sword and began to train with more vigor. He might just need these skills if it became necessary to do some honor-related challenging.


	4. Lancelot

Lancelot

Lancelot had worked almost his entire life to be worthy of being a knight. He had sweated, bled, and finally earned his place.

He didn't want some "noble" knights to ruin that with their gossip and bad-mouthing. Lancelot, filled with righteous anger, looked to Arthur, but the prince did not admonish them, simply looked back at him.

Lancelot read him loud and clear.

A gauntlet hit the ground, and the clang echoed in the sudden silence.

"If you think noble blood makes you a better knight, prove it. To first blood."

Arthur smiled approvingly.

You want respect, you earn it.


	5. Percival

Percival

He hadn't had a family for a while now. They were all dead.

Then, suddenly, he did again. That sword had touched his shoulder, and he'd risen, and then he'd been adopted into a wild, troublesome, vastly different cobbled-together band of men.

_So what if they are a little crazy sometimes?_ He thought as he watched Elyan and Lancelot trying to surreptitiously scale up a sheer wall into the throne room of the enemy kingdom in chain mail… at noon.

The Round Table would stick together, Percival felt sure. They were _family_.

Didn't all families do this sort of thing?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it's over... And Season 4 of Merlin starts today! (Now, no spoilers in reviews... I might not have watched it yet!) I'm excited! And I hope you liked my little countdown. Review?**


End file.
